This patent relates to switching amplifiers for band-limited signals using the repeated charge and discharge of a variable group of capacitors to deliver an amplified output signal.
Switching type amplifiers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,882, class 330/10, granted May 8, 1979 to Fisher et al, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,513, class 330/10X, granted July 3, 1945 to Fisher. Neither of these patents discloses an amplifier in which the amplified output signal is produced by charging and discharging a variable group of capacitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,475, class 340/8R, granted July 24, 1979 to Fisher et al, shows a transducer in which the output power is obtained by using sums of numbers in a binary series.
We do not known of any prior patent art, publication or apparatus which are relevant to this invention.